Warrior (Final Fantasy)
The Warrior, sometimes otherwise known as the Fighter and Warrior of Light and later known as the Knight, is a playable character in the first game in the Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy, also being playable in various remakes as well as Dissidia Final Fantasy and a cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. He is one of the major protagonists in Final Fantasy, fighting against the main antagonist in the game, Garland. He fights alongside Monk, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, and Red Mage, him being one of the most powerful since he is able to use all weapons and all armor after being upgraded to Knight status. History Final Fantasy In the first Final Fantasy, the Warrior (also known as the Fighter), has access to the best armor and weapons available, and also has impressive skill and stamina. His story starts off on an unknown world with three continents, and four crystals that each govern one of the classic elements: water, earth, fire, and wind. Two centuries before then, all of the crystals went dark, starting with the wind crystal. The planet was then plagued with darkness and wildfires, devastating the agriculture as the plains and vegetables decayed. The game starts off with the four courageous Warriors of Light two centuries later. Each one carries a darkened crystal, each representing the four elements. They arrive at the kingdom of Cornelia--a powerful kingdom that just witnessed the kidnapping of their princess, Princess Sarah. She was kidnapped by the evil Garland, and the Warriors set out to the ruined Chaos Shrine to rescue her. They defeat Garland, returning to the kingdom with Princess Sarah to her grateful father, the king of Cornelia. The king decides to build a bridge for the brave Warriors, letting them go east of Cornelia. They go east, and see that the evil Astos is terrorizing the southern continent of Elfheim. Astos took a crystal that the witch Matoya needed for sight, put the prince of the elves into a coma, and stole a minor western king's crown. The Warriors retrieve the crown, only to see that the minor king was actually Astos. They battle Astos and after defeating him return the crystal to Matoya so she can see. She makes them an herb that awakens the elven prince, which they do. Later on, they sail to Melmond, seeking out and desroying the evil Lich, who is responsible for the earth's rotting. They then enter the volcano Mount Gulg and defeat the fiend of fire, Marilith. They then acquire an airship and meet with the dragon king, Bahamut, who upgrades them to higher classes (upgrading the Warrior to Knight) after they show proof of their deeds. They then defeat Kraken (the fiend of water) and Tiamat (the fiend of wind). After all of the crystals are restored, the Warriors' jobs aren't over yet. The four fiends, using Garland's body, formed the ultimate Chaos. The Warriors, upon defeating Chaos, find out that Garland sent them into the future. They then go back to their original time, and have no knowledge of their adventure, nor does anyone else. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Warrior of Light, one of the playable fighters, is on the side of Cosmos and fights against Chaos. He is one of the warriors that represent the Warriors of Light from the orignal Final Fantasy. His origins are unknown in this game, even to him. He has no doubts about the side he's on and fights to restore his crystal against evil. Personality The Warrior is usually depicted as courageous and brave for fighting against evil. He is also shown to be strong due to all of the different weapons and armor he can equip to fight against dangerous monsters (fiends). Appearance The Warrior was first shown with red hair and red battle attire. His appearance changed when Final Fantasy ''was ported to the WonderSwan Color, his hair changing to blond. The WonderSwan Color version was used in the various remakes. In the ''Dawn of Souls remake, the Warrior again appears with red armor, except he has light brown hair. In his knight artwork, he is shown wearing dark blue armor with horns on his helmet, and the same attire appears in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Gallery File:WarriorKnight.jpg|The Warrior in his Knight Form File:Warrior-ff1-art.png|''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Game Appearances File:FFNESboxart.jpg File:FF1&2 Famicom boxart.jpg File:Finalfantasyoriginsboxart.jpg File:FFdawnofsoulsboxart.jpg File:348px-FfPSPboxart.png File:DissidiaFFboxart.jpg File:KHmobile.png Category:All Characters Category:Final Fantasy series